


水门酒店的短暂事件 A Brief Affair at Watergate

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done, 作者按头角色喝醋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德犯下的最大错误，就是在伊万洗澡时打开了电视。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	水门酒店的短暂事件 A Brief Affair at Watergate

**Author's Note:**

> **⚠️注意：** 没什么剧情，大概只是他俩在吃醋吵架，某王姓男子刷了一波存在感。

模糊的水声已经停了有一会儿了。酒店房间里现在只听得见电视里的谈话声。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯靠在床头一只雪白的枕头上，交叠的两脚下是一团凌乱不堪的装饰毯。有两只枕头掉下了床，醉了酒似的在地毯上东倒西歪，但阿尔弗雷德似乎并不打算将它们捡起来。他湛蓝的双眼一眨不眨地盯着屏幕，手里握着遥控器，食指无意识地在其黑色的机身上敲打着节拍。

“无论你怎么看中国，怎么看它的问题，无可否认以其体量……”

浴室门被推开了。伴随着一阵热乎乎的湿气和洗发液的淡香，围着一件雪白浴袍的伊万·布拉金斯基走了出来。他铂金的头发湿淋淋地贴在头皮上，脖颈上的伤疤大喇喇暴露在空气里。伤疤的边缘泛着粉红，还有一道从颜色来看刚凝固没多久的血痂——阿尔弗雷德先前咬出来的。

除了这血痂当然还有别的痕迹。但是无所谓，伊万平时总裹得像是随身携带俄罗斯的冬季，至于脖子上的伤口就更不必担心，他的围巾和绷带会完美完成遮掩的任务。

只不过眼下，伊万大大方方地露着脖子上的伤。布拉金斯基似乎总是在两个极端间摇摆：他平时就如一只坚硬的贝壳，紧紧封闭着不让任何人掰开，但若能将他逼至一个临界点，万尼亚就会放弃似的、毫无保留地呈上自己柔软的内里，宛如某种献祭。

而阿尔弗雷德向来热衷于把伊万逼过那个临界点。

伊万微微侧过头，望向电视屏幕。他出浴室前阿尔弗雷德正在看一个时事点评节目。

“中国的军事力量仍然小于美国，但经济和技术使它成为比苏联更大的挑战……”

“唔，”伊万站在原地再次转过脸，对阿尔弗雷德微笑了一下。他的眼睛宛若未经打磨抛光的紫石英。“你真是很在意耀啊。”

“这是时评员说的，不是我说的。”阿尔弗雷德举起遥控器准备关闭电视。

“哦，别关，”伊万在床边坐下，“让我也看看美国人是怎么想这件事的。”

阿尔弗雷德还是按下了电源键：“你需要看电视节目了解美国人的想法吗？”

“难道我问你你就会告诉我吗？”

“你知道我说的不是这个。”犀利的蓝色视线像两道闪电似的钉进布拉金斯基的眼睛里。

紫石英缓缓结上了霜。伊万挪开目光，望向酒店房间的阳台——为了避免窥视窗帘拉得很紧，否则他应该能从阳台看到波托马克的河景。

水门酒店的大部分房间都是河景房。

水门。他很清楚阿尔弗雷德仍在指责自己干涉了2016年的美国大选，不过与政敌——或许说前政敌更合适——私会时都要用酒店的名字来暗喻不满？

柯克兰若知道琼斯竟然学会了这种含蓄的方式不知会作何感想。

“你不觉得你的被害妄想有点严重吗？”伊万微笑着，“这也不是我一个人的看法。之前耀还跟我抱怨你自我意识过剩，他只想安心赚钱，你却偏认定他想取代你的地位。”

“哈，他这么说你就相信了？”阿尔弗雷德直起身子，双脚踏上地毯，准备下床去浴室。他在先前的激烈活动中出的汗在等待伊万时已经被房间的空调吹干，黏黏地残留在皮肤上愈发难受。“你现在和王耀还真是够亲近的。”

“亲近？”伊万像是不明白这个词的含义似的重复了一遍，“嗯，我们很亲近吗？我可没有整天在新闻报道、时评杂谈里张口闭口都是他的名字呢。”

阿尔弗雷德搭在浴室门把上的手静止住了。他回过头，对伊万皱眉：“什么？”

然而伊万并没有看向他，俄罗斯抬着一只手，专注检视着手腕上的一圈青紫。“耀现在是你认定的……头号大敌，是这么说的吧，”他抬起头，对阿尔弗雷德勾起嘴角。“这不是相当亲密的一种关系吗？完全可以说你已经对他发展出执念了。”

“你的思维还是一如既往的扭曲，”阿尔弗雷德说，“首先我没有什么‘执念’，而且他和你当然也不一样。”他拉开浴室门准备走进去。然而身后又传来伊万的声音：

“毕竟他更难对付，是吧？”

阿尔弗雷德关上浴室门，墙壁似乎都因他的力道颤动了一下；他转过身面对伊万：“你到底想说什么？他比当初的苏联更吸引人？弗朗西斯和路德维希都没法完全拒绝跟他合作？连你——连你都要去做他的好‘同志’，重温以前的——”他哽了一下，似乎接下来要吐出的词麻痹了他的舌头似的，“以前的‘蜜月期’？”

伊万耸了耸肩膀：“我不去和耀合作，难道要和你合作吗？”俄罗斯一贯柔软的声线变得低而冷淡，“你早就透支了自己的信用，亲爱的弗雷德卡。”

“这么说还是我把你推过去的了？”阿尔弗雷德几乎大笑起来，然后沉淀在他眼底的风暴浮上表面，美利坚的两只手攥成了拳头。“我派了专家去帮你重建！给你经济援助，有利的贸易条款！然后呢？现在你甚至跟王耀联合起来对付我！”

伊万挺直了身子，目光彻底冰冷下来；他以这对紫色的冰晶长久地、长久地注视着阿尔弗雷德，终于短促地笑了一声，听起来像咳嗽似的。

“你还真把自己当成俄罗斯的救世主了？的确你派了专家，他们又做了什么？休——克——疗——法，”他双手扶着大床边沿站立起来，“可真是字面意义上的休克，我都希望自己不如在那个圣诞节死了的好！好一个救世主啊，你。”

阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇翕动着，喉结滚动了一下：“那不是我的本意。你为什么一定要抓着这个问题不依不饶？就是因为你放不下过去，才会看不到将来！”

“不依不饶？”伊万歪了一下头，“你总不会以为我能忘记吧？难道你能吗？”他挥着手臂指向整个酒店房间，“如果你能放下过去，这又是什么？我们现在做的又是什么？”

阿尔弗雷德捏着眉心，喉间发出挫败的低吼：“不要转移话题，我们现在只说你——”他又吞咽了一下，“1991年后的改革。我不明白你为什么这么记恨我，为了帮你我一直在给你送钱——”

伊万这次扶着前额仰头无声地笑起来，脖颈上的伤痕冲阿尔弗雷德露出狰狞的面目：“送钱？天啊，弗雷德卡！要我算算你当时给了我多少，和你战后援助西欧和本田的数目对比一下吗？”他向前几步逼近了阿尔弗雷德，声音重新变得柔软，甚而像是在安慰一个烦躁的青少年，“这里只有我们两个，你何必再戴着那张英雄的面具不肯摘下来？”

“我没有什么‘英雄的面具’！”

“你我都知道你从来没考虑过帮我重新站起来，融入进这套新的世界秩序，”伊万与阿尔弗雷德的距离已经近到他可以凭身高优势俯视美利坚，“从来没有。”

“哦，所以都是我的错了？”阿尔弗雷德也上前一步，手指几乎戳到伊万的胸口上，“你自己就纯洁无辜，一点过失都没有？从来没停止嘲笑我年轻冒失的俄罗斯，是希望我当年像领着个小孩儿的家长一样，跟幼儿园的其他小朋友交代要好好跟你相处？”他不顾伊万收缩的瞳孔继续说，“看看你自己为了融入新秩序又做了什么！克里米亚，说真的？那是你的 **姐姐** ——”

“你还知道那是 **我的** 姐姐？”伊万捏住了阿尔弗雷德指向自己的那根食指，他的胸口激烈起伏着，脸色煞白，吐出的英语单词都变得浑浊起来，“我们之间的事又和 **你** 有什么关系？”

“如果这件事扰乱了世界秩序那就是跟我有关系！”阿尔弗雷德抽出自己的手指吼了回去。

伊万倒退了一步，沉默地注视他。阿尔弗雷德看着伊万身上的痕迹——他自己留下的——突然感到一阵反胃。他简直就像个乳糖不耐的人类，每次看到一块喷香诱人的奶油蛋糕都忍不住诱惑，扑上去将牙齿陷进蛋糕洁白柔软的表面，贪婪地品尝其甜美与香醇——事后又捂着肚子后悔不已。

他恨恨地望着伊万·布拉金斯基，这个霜雪和紫水晶堆出来的漂亮物件，若他真是个不会说话不能行事的物件该多好！——不，若是这样阿尔弗雷德又怎么会过了这么久还放不下他，用伊万自己的话来说？

“这就是问题所在，琼斯，”伊万轻声说，他的声音几乎有些苦涩了，“你把自己看得太重要了。这种傲慢会反噬的，或早或晚……”

阿尔弗雷德伸手把他推到一边，冲向大床边上，捡起自己之前扔得满地都是的衣服。他套裤子的时候腿第一次还伸错了裤管，但到底还是把每件衣服都套上了。

黏在身上的汗渍依旧令他不适，但是比这个更让他喘不过气的是这个房间，是房间里的伊万；他一秒都不能多待下去了。阿尔弗雷德又伸手去拿床头柜上的手机和钱包，头也不回地说：“我要走了。别联系我。”

“好吧，”伊万说，“反正前台留的是你的信用卡。”

阿尔弗雷德正要将手机揣进裤兜的手猛一用力，险些将手机屏幕握碎。布拉金斯基关心的就是这种问题？！

他双手紧紧握成拳头，大踏步朝酒店房门走去。而就在阿尔弗雷德拉开门的那一刻，一句轻飘飘的话溜进他的耳朵：

“就算王耀超越了你又怎么样呢？”

阿尔弗雷德的手握着门把停滞了一瞬。

伊万又说：“那一定就是坏事吗？”

阿尔弗雷德冲出房间，摔上了房门。

**（完）**


End file.
